1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to component assemblies used for fishing reels.
2. Background Information
In front-drag spinning reels, the drag disks (example of a second component) of a drag mechanism are accommodated inside a spool (example of a first component).
The drag force of the drag disks is adjusted with a drag knob that is screwed to a spool shaft.
The spool is mounted rotatably to the front end of the spool shaft, and at least one of the drag disks is mounted non-rotatably to the spool shaft. A columnar concave portion accommodating the drag disks is formed at a front surface of the spool. In the conventional art, to retain the drag disks accommodated in the concave portion, an annular groove is formed for example by a machining process on the front side of the concave portion, and a spring member is formed by bending an elastic wire made of metal into a polygon were. In this conventional drag disk retaining structure, the corner portions of the spring member interlock with the annular groove, and the straight portions between the corner portions are in contact with the drag disks, thereby retaining the drag disks.
The drag knob includes a main knob unit (example of a first component) made of synthetic resin screwed to the spool shaft, and a presser unit (example of a second component) made of synthetic resin, which is mounted non-rotatably to the spool shaft and presses against the drag disks. The main knob unit is a disk-shaped member, in which a knob portion for the adjustment operation is formed on the front surface, protruding for example along its diameter. A concave portion is provided in the rear surface of the knob unit, and at least a portion of the presser unit is accommodated in this concave portion. The presser unit is a substantially columnar member having a brim portion, which is accommodated in the concave portion and retained by a retaining structure, so that the knob unit and the presser unit move unitarily back and forth. In the conventional art, to retain the presser unit accommodated in the concave portion, an annular groove is formed for example by a machining process on the rear side of the concave portion, and a spring member is formed by bending an elastic piece of wire made of metal into a polygon. In this conventional presser unit retaining structure, as in the conventional drag disk retaining structure, the corner portions of the spring member interlock with the annular groove, similar to the retaining structure of the drag disks, and the straight portions between the corner portions are in contact with the presser unit, thereby retaining the presser unit.
Problems Solved by the Invention
In these conventional retaining structures, an annular groove is formed by a machining process in the concave portion of the spool or the main knob unit, the corner portions of the spring member interlock with this annular groove, and the straight portions are in contact with the drag disks or the presser unit, thus to retain them. Therefore, even if the spool or the knob unit is formed by die-casting for example, the annular groove has to be formed by a machining process after the die-casting, which increases the processing costs.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a component assembly for a fishing reel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
It is thus a purpose of the present invention to provide a component assembly for a fishing reel, with which the processing costs can be reduced.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention, a component assembly for a fishing reel includes a first component, a second component and a retaining member. The first component includes a body extending along an axis and having first and second end faces at opposite ends of the axis, a cylindrical concave portion, formed on the first end face, and a plurality of interlocking grooves that is formed on an inner surface of the cylindrical concave portion and opens to the second end face. The plurality of interlocking grooves extends in a direction of the axis of the body up to a groove end which is formed on an axial opposite side of the first end face. The plurality of interlocking grooves is formed at a certain spacing in a circumferential direction. At least a portion of the second component is accommodated in the cylindrical concave portion. The retaining member can be inserted into the cylindrical concave portion from a first-end-face side. The retaining member has a plurality of engagement portions interlocking with the plurality of interlocking grooves such that the second component is retained in the cylindrical concave portion, and a plurality of contact portions that is formed in one piece with the plurality of engagement portions and can contact the second component from the first-end-face side.
In this component assembly, at least a portion of the second component is accommodated in the cylindrical concave portion of the first component from its first end side. For this, the second component is mounted into the cylindrical concave portion from the aperture side while compressing the retaining member so that it can pass through the aperture. The compression is released after positioning the engagement portions with the interlocking grooves formed in the outer edge of the cylindrical concave portion. Since the interlocking grooves are formed only up to the groove end, which is at a position short of the first end face of the cylindrical concave portion, there is a level difference between the interlocking grooves and the first end face. Accordingly, the engagement portions are interlocked at this level difference. Also, the retaining member cannot be moved towards the aperture of the cylindrical concave portion of the first component. In this situation, the contact portions contact the second component on its first end side, so that also the second component cannot be moved toward the aperture. Thus, the second component is retained. The interlocking grooves are formed from the second end face towards the first end face, so that they can be formed by the die during the die-casting. Since the structure for interlocking with the retaining member is formed by die-casting, it can be accomplished without a machining process, so that the processing costs can be reduced.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the second aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in the first aspect, wherein the retaining member is formed by bending an elastic wire. The plurality of engagement portions of the retaining member is a protruding from an outer peripheral surface of the second component. The contact portions are linking the plurality of the protruding engagement portions. With this configuration, the engagement portions and the contact portions can be made by bending a piece of wire to form the retaining member, so that the costs for the retaining member can be reduced.
A component assembly of a fishing reel of in accordance with the third aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in the second aspect, wherein the retaining member is formed by bending the wire into a polygon. The protruding portions are the corner portions of the polygon, and the contact portions are straight portions linking the corner portions. With this configuration, the retaining member can be formed by bending the wire into a simple polygon, so that the retaining member can be formed easily and the costs for the retaining member can be reduced.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the fourth aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in any of first through third aspect, wherein the second component is rotatable with respect to the first component. With this configuration, the second component is retained by the first component even when the second component rotates with respect to the first component.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the fifth aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in any of first through third aspects, wherein the second component is not rotatable with respect to the first component. With this configuration, the second component does not rotate with respect to the first component, so that it can be retained securely.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the sixth aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in any of first through fifth aspects, wherein the first component is a main knob unit of a drag knob for adjusting drag force of a drag mechanism. The main knob unit is screwed to a front end of a spool shaft of a spinning reel. The second component is a presser member, at least a portion of which is accommodated in the main knob unit. The presser member presses against a drag disk of the drag mechanism. With this configuration, the processing costs of the drag knob can be reduced.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the seventh aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in the sixth aspect, further comprising a spring member urging the presser member and the main knob unit away from one another. The main knob unit comprises a nut portion that is screwed to the spool shaft, and a nut accommodating portion that is formed at a center portion of the cylindrical concave portion, and that accommodates the nut portion such that the nut portion is non-rotatable but shiftable in axial direction. With this configuration, the presser member is pressed via the spring member by the nut portion, so that the pressing force changes gradually over a drag adjustment range that is broader than when the presser member is directly pressed by the nut portion.
A component assembly of a fishing reel of in accordance with the eighth aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in the seventh aspect, wherein the main knob unit has a tubular guide portion formed from the nut accommodation portion towards the first end face. The spring member is mounted inside the guide portion. With this configuration, when the main knob unit is turned and the spring member is compressed, then spring member is guided by the guide portion, so that spring member tends not to slip in radial direction.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the ninth aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in any of first through fifth aspects, wherein the first component is a spool that is mounted via a drag mechanism to a front end of a spool shaft of a spinning reel. The second component includes at least one drag disk that is accommodated in the cylindrical concave portion and is a part of the drag mechanism. With this configuration, the processing costs of the spool can be reduced.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention is the assembly as set forth in any of first through ninth aspects, further comprising a seal member that is fixed to the second end face and closes the interlocking grooves. With this configuration, the interlocking grooves that open to the second end face are closed by the seal member, so that foreign matter such as dust, sand or liquids can be kept from entering into the cylindrical concave portion through the interlocking grooves. Furthermore, where the second end face is exposed to the outside, the seal member can improve the appearance of the reel.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the eleventh aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in any of first through tenth aspects, wherein the cylindrical concave portion has a columnar shape and opens to the first end face. The interlocking grooves are formed on an inner surface of the cylindrical concave portion and open to the second surface, such that the interlocking grooves have a semi-circular cross section. With this configuration, the cylindrical concave portion is provided with a columnar shape, so that the second component can be rotated with respect to the first component when accommodated, and the interlocking grooves interlocking with the engagement portions are formed by circular round holes, so that the manufacturing of the die for forming the first component is easy.
A component assembly of a fishing reel in accordance with the twelfth aspect of the invention is the assembly as set forth in any of inventions first through eleventh aspects, wherein the first component is made of synthetic resin manufactured by die-casting, and the cylindrical concave portion and the interlocking grooves are formed by die-casting. With this configuration, the first operating member is made of synthetic resin by die-casting and is provided with a cylindrical concave portion and interlocking grooves, so that the manufacturing costs can be reduced and a lighter weight can be achieved.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.